Sonic X Hope Lasts Eternal
by bluedarkyugi
Summary: When Sonic meets a young girl in the street the Mobians get the strangest feeling they've met her before.
1. Arrival

Sonic X – Hope Lasts Eternal

Chapter 1 – Arrival

_It was a long time since I had been tied to a dimension, flitting through as though they were nothing but mist, no lack of hope had called me for a while but one, I had given hope once again to my favorite of an infinite number of worlds, but there sorrow had been great, I called out with my mind for the source of the sorrow._

It was a normal day for Sonic running through the streets of the Earth city he now called home, he was thinking of Mobius once again but cheered up quickly, it had been nearly an hour since breakfast and that café on the other side of town was about to open for the day. He arrived moments after they had opened.

An hour later Sonic walked out the café eating the last few gulps of his meal. He had a hot dog left but then saw something on the other side of the street that made him stop.

A small girl only about 10 or 11 was running from a man twice her size with something clutched to her chest. Her clothes were in tatters and her hair was a mess. Forgetting his hot dog he ran after the girl catching her in less than a moment.

He handed back the small loaf of bread the girl had stolen to the shopkeeper.

"Thank you Sonic," said the shopkeeper before walking away. Sonic turned his attention to the girl who had started to cry.

"Don't cry," said Sonic.

"Why?" said the girl, "Would you cry if your only meal had been taken from you?"

"It's wrong to steal," said Sonic, "I'm sure if you had only asked the shopkeeper he may have let you have it for some work in the shop."

"No he wouldn't," said the girl, "Last time I did some work for him he gave me a penny chew for cleaning the shop from top to bottom."

Sonic suddenly felt hungry and realized why, he could smell the hot dog in his hand. He was thinking about taking a bite when he saw the girl still crying. He handed the hot dog over to the girl.

"Here you go," said Sonic, "You can have this."

She looked at the hot dog then at Sonic's smile, she smiled back and took the hot dog and finished it quicker than even Sonic had thought she could.

"Have you got anymore?" she asked.

"You're intolerable," said Sonic laughing, "I'll tell you what, I'll take you to my friend Chris' house and see if Ella can cook something up for you."

"Thank you," said the girl smiling.

"Oh yeah," said Sonic, "I don't know your name yet do I?"

"I'm Sal," said the girl.

"Well I'm Sonic," said Sonic, "Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Everyone knows that," said Sal giggling.

"Yeah," said Sonic, "But it's impolite not to introduce yourself. Hop on."

He turned around to allow Sal to climb on his back.

"Are you sure?" said Sal, "I can walk you know."

"It'll be quicker this way Sal," said Sonic, "Just try not to mess up my spines ok."

"Ok," said Sal carefully climbing on.

"Let's go!" yelled Sonic running as fast as he could whilst Sal screamed in delight.

It didn't take long to arrive at Chris' house, Sal looked up in shock at the size of the place.

"Wow," said Sal, "You live here?"

"Yup," said Sonic, "Chris' moms an actress and his Dads the head of a computer company. It's was usually just Chris, his grandfather, Ella and Mr. Thorndike before we came along."

"Do his parents know you live here?" said Sal.

"They're very rarely here so because everyone else knows we have free run of the place," said Sonic, "Come on in, I'd best see if Ella could cook you something up."

They went in the front door and Sonic turned to Sal. "Wait here," he said, "Back in a moment."

He sped off and was back before Sal could count to five.

"Ella says she'll cook you something," said Sonic, "Took a bit of talking around but I know she enjoys cooking and doesn't like to see anyone go hungry."

"Thank you," said Sal.

Ella bustled out into the hall. "So you must be Sal," she said, "Well before I cook you anything I'm getting you changed out of those clothes and into the bath. Some of Chris' clothes should fit nicely whilst I wash those dirty things you little ragamuffin."

She gently led Sal upstairs and Mr. Thorndike entered the hall.

"Has the miss gone upstairs with Ella?" he asked Sonic.

"Yeah," said Sonic, "Ella wants her to have a bath before she has anything to eat."

"Yes well," said Mr. Thorndike, "Chris' parents have just rang, they say they will be here within the week so you had best make your presence known to them or seek other residence. I fear they may be here a while this time."

"We'll look into getting somewhere to stay," said Sonic, "I'm sure we don't have to reveal that we've been living here to Chris' parents just yet but it is nice to know it is a side option."

"I am aware of that Sonic," said Mr. Thorndike, "However, as I said, it may be useful to seek alternative accommodation for the visit at least."

"Ok," said Sonic, "Keep your hair on."

A while later and Chris, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese sat in the living room with Sal who was wearing some of Chris' old clothes and drinking a cup of tea that Ella had given her.

"Thank you Sonic," she said.

"It's ok," said Sonic.

"Do you get this strange feeling we've met before?" said Tails.

"Yes I do Miles," said Sal, "Why?"


	2. The Eggman Strikes Back

Sonic X – Hope Lasts Eternal

Chapter 2 – The Eggman Strikes Back

The Mobians sat in shock whilst Chris Sat confused.

"What did you call him?" said Sonic.

"His name didn't I?" said Sal, "What's the problem?"

"The problem is," said Tails, "That that really is my name."

"How did you know that?" said Amy, "I thought that apart from Knuckles, Eggman and Rouge that no one outside this room knew his name was really Miles."

"So how do you know that's his name?" said Sonic.

"I don't know," said Sal scared, "I just looked at him and thought Miles, I can't explain how I did it."

"Have you done it before?" said Cream.

"A bit," said Sal, "It comes and goes."

"Weird," said Chris.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Cheese moved over to Sal and sat in front of her, Sal bent down to pick the Chao up and bounced him on her knee.

"I think Cheese wants to swim for a bit," said Sal, "Before you ask, same again."

Cream went to pick Cheese up and took him out to the swimming pool whilst the others waited in silence, Chris went to put the tv on when 3 other people burst in at once.

Sal looked in surprise at the three that had burst in, a bat, an echidna and another hedgehog.

"You lot had best look at this," yelled Rouge grabbing the remote.

Rouge turned the tv news on where a report about Eggman was taking place.

"Eggman's flying fortress has been spotted in several places today," said the reporter, "Each time it simply disappeared as quickly as it appeared."

The screen showed the fortress simply vanishing in a flash of bright light.

"Is that what I think it is?" yelled Sonic.

"Yes," said Shadow, "It must be Chaos Control."

"Oh man," said Sonic, "This means that Eggman must have at least one Chaos Emerald!"

"No," said Rouge, "It's worse, he has five. The ones the government were holding are missing."

"Well he doesn't have ours," said Tails holding out the Chaos Emerald he used to power the Tornado.

"Nor mine," said Shadow holding his Chaos Emerald in his hand."

"Yes," said Knuckles, "But two against five is no contest."

"The Master Emerald," said Chris, "Can't that do something?"

"No good," said Sonic, "We use that and it leaves us in the same position as Eggman."

Suddenly the tv screen showed Eggman's orange mustached face.

"Oh Sonic," said Eggman, "Where are you? Or can't you catch my new fortress?" He span off into a stream of maniacal laughter.

"Can't catch it?" said Sonic, "We'll see about that!" He sped off leaving the others behind.

"Don't worry," said Shadow, "I'll make sure he doesn't get into trouble." Shadow sped off after Sonic.

"Rouge," said Tails, "Can you search from the air?"

"Sure thing," said Rouge, "I'd hate to miss out on this. _Plus it's another chance to grab the Chaos Emeralds._"

Rouge left and Knuckles left without speaking so Tails turned to Amy.

"Can you keep an eye on Sal whilst me and Chris search in the Tornado?" he said.

"No," said Sal, "I'm coming with you Miles."

"No," said Tails, "It's far too dangerous, I can trust Chris to stay out of trouble but I can't trust you yet."

"I have to go with you," said Sal, "Look, I don't know why, but if I don't go then we will all be wiped out by his fortress."

"Are you sure?" said Tails.

"The Tornado can fit an extra person can't it?" said Chris, "Do you have to be in the Tornado to do what you have to do Sal?"

"I don't think so," said Sarah, "I hope not anyway."

"Alright," said Tails, "We'll take you but we'll drop you off when we find it. I hope that will be enough."

"So do I," said Sal.

They found it quicker than they expected, Eggman saw them flying towards him in the Tornado whilst Chris contacted Sonic and Rouge, the two hedgehogs and the bat arrived with Knuckles following moments later whilst they landed to drop Sal off. The Tornado and Rouge took off whilst Knuckles climbed the walls and Sonic and Shadow ran up the buildings.

Sal watched in earnest whilst they began their attacks.


	3. A New Hope

Sonic X – Hope Lasts Eternal

Chapter 3 – A New Hope

_I found it, I found where he was, now if I could just find a suitable body, one who could and would accept me, would I be able to help, or would I be too late to save this world?_

Sonic and Shadow ran up the buildings and jumped towards Eggman's fortress, at the last moment it moved up inches above their heads sending them into one another. Knuckles had about the same amount of luck trying to board the fortress by gliding to it.

After getting in front of the fortress, Rouge pulled a pistol she'd 'borrowed' from Eggman last time she'd paid him a visit. She fired the pistol at the glass in front of the bridge and Eggman noticed her.

"So that's where that went," said Eggman, "Blast that bat out of the sky."

Rouge noticed all the gun turrets lock onto her and went into a series of high flying acrobatics trying to confuse the towers.

"Now!" yelled Rouge as the Tornado swept down firing its lasers at the fortress.

"Forget the bat!" screamed Eggman, "Get the Tornado!"

The turrets swiveled onto the Tornado as Chris nearly lost his lunch when Tails pulled the Tornado up quickly.

"No," said Sal watching the Mobians fight a losing battle, "What am I meant to do?"

_I was too late, I couldn't locate a suitable person to host my power, and Sonic and his friends were already battling Eggman and the emeralds were too close, if they tried to use the emeralds powers against each other..._

Sal suddenly looked up at the sky.

"Where are you?" she said, "I know your up there."

_This girl, could she possess my power? Her heart and mind are strong enough, could she be the one?_

Sal felt another presence nearby. "How can I talk to you?" she said.

_Close your eyes little one, they cannot reveal the truth._

"Huh?" said Sal looking around.

_Close your eyes and you can see me._

"Ok," said Sal closing her eyes.

"Sal?" said Sonic walking up to her, "Are you ok?"

In her mind Sal saw a figure form in the darkness.

"Who are you?" said Sal.

"My name is Sally," said the figure stepping forward. Sal gave a gasp, Sally was a pink hedgehog like Amy.

"You're from Mobius," said Sal.

"Yes," said Sally, "And many other worlds too, I simply chose a form you would accept as real."

"What do you mean?" said Sal.

"I am formed from the spirits of those who gave birth to great hope," said Sally, "I do not need to give that hope, just to aid it into the world, if a woman gives birth to one who will cause great hope then she would become a part of me too."

"Could I become a part of you?" said Sal.

"Sal," said Sally, "You won't simply become a part of me, you will become me if you listen to what I have to say."

"What is that?" said Sal.

"You want to aid your friends," said Sally, "Well I need to aid them too, if they use the full power of the emeralds against one another then the world could be destroyed."

"No," said Sal.

"But in order to gain my powers," said Sally, "You need to give me your soul in exchange."

"What?" said Sal.

"If you gain my powers then I will lose my immortal soul to you," said Sally, "If you give me your mortal soul, then I can pass into the afterlife and rest forever."

"What other costs are there?" said Sal.

"None," said Sally, "Upon your death you will need to be pulled to a dimension to be reborn by a lack of hope, but that is the only downside, you will gain the collective memories that make up me as well."

Sal thought it over for a few moments, the chance to help her friends, but was the price too high?

"Why didn't you gain a body here?" said Sal.

"I wasn't called," said Sally, "I only gain a body if I am called, and there is so much confidence in Sonic here, that there is no lack of hope."

"I'll do it," said Sal, "I need to help my friends."

"Thank you," said Sally walking away.

"Wait," said Sal, "When will I gain them?"

"You already have them!" yelled Sally's voice faintly.

As Sal opened her eyes she felt the new power awaken within her.

"Are you ok Sal?" said Sonic.

"Better than ok," said Sal, "Way better."


	4. Return of the Hedgehogs

Sonic X – Hope Lasts Eternal

Chapter 4 – Return of the Hedgehogs

"Sal," said Sonic, "You've just stood there whilst Eggman blasted us for the last five minutes."

"Huh," said Sal looking around at the destruction around them.

"They somehow all missed you," said Sonic, "How'd you do that?"

"I didn't," said Sal, "See ya when I've stopped Eggman anyway Sonic."

"What?" said Sonic as Sal disappeared in a pink blur.

Sal ran up the side of the building like Shadow and Sonic had, she wasn't sure of how she was doing it just that she had changed into a pink hedgehog and was moving faster than even Sonic or Shadow could. She knew a lot more about, well everything as well.

She jumped at the fortress and watched as Eggman ordered the ship to be moved out of her way, she smiled and disappeared in a flash of white light.

"Was that Chaos Control?" said Sonic, Shadow shook his head.

"Chaos control is normally green Sonic," said Shadow, "That was something else,"

Sal appeared in the one position Eggman didn't want her, in front of the bridge window.

"Get that hedgehog!" screamed Eggman as the two robots moved furiously readying the missiles to fire.

The missiles fired and at the last minute Sal moved so the missiles hit the fortress.

"Did I say to hit my fortress?" said Eggman, "Get, that, hedgehog!"

Sal stood there and shook her head as the Tornado came flying into view.

"That's not Sonic or Shadow," said Chris.

"It's not Amy either," said Tails.

"Look at Eggman," said Chris.

Eggman had fired missiles at Sal for a second time with the same result and was hopping with rage.

"She can't be on Eggman's side if she's making him that mad," said Chris.

"Tails," said Sonic, "Can you see Sal anywhere? She's just vanished."

"There's a pink hedgehog up here," said Tails, "I don't know who it is but it's not Amy."

"That's her," said Shadow, "I know it is."

"Give her the ring!" said Sonic.

"Are you sure?" said Tails.

"Trust me buddy," said Sonic.

"Ok then," said Tails, "Fire the ring Chris."

Chris fired the ring and Sal held out her hand and caught it.

"Raise the Chaos Shield!" yelled Eggman.

"Too late," said the robots, "She's already destroyed the main power bay!"

"And the Emeralds?" yelled Eggman before looking out to see Sal juggling with the five Chaos Emeralds.

"I hate hedgehogs!" screamed Eggman, "Fire everything we have at that hedgehog!"

"Is he crazy?" said the first robot.

"We have to do it or we'll be melted down for scrap," said the second.

"But if we do we'll probably be melted for scrap as well," replied the first.

"Ahh well," said the second before firing every weapon the ship had at Sal.

Sal moved and jumped off the fortress, one of the missiles managed to pull up at the last moment and flew down following Sal before it hit her in the back. She dropped the emeralds and fell towards the ground unconscious.


	5. Exit

Sonic X – Hope Lasts Eternal

Chapter 5 – Exit

WB: The Star Wars Puns I don't know, it simply started with Eggman Strikes Back and the rest were just for fun.

* * *

Between them the team managed to catch all five Chaos Emeralds and Sal, Sonic lay Sal down onto the floor before she regained consciousness.

"Sonic," said Sal weakly.

"Shh," said Sonic, "We'll get you to a doctor, if it wasn't for the ring you'd be dead now."

"It's too late," said Sal, "The Emeralds took some of my power away."

"No," said Sonic, "You will get well."

"I have messages for all of you," said Sal as Cream and Amy arrived driven by Mr. Thorndike, "From Mobius."

The group stood back and took a deep breath.

"Amy, Cream, your parents miss you," said Sal, "They are glad to know you are sticking with Sonic but say to stay out of trouble and away from Eggman.

""Knuckles, your tribe say good luck in protecting the Master Emerald and their hearts will always be with you."

"Anything for me," said Rouge.

"The general opinion is 'Good Riddance to Bad Rubbish," said Sal, "Those who do care say good luck in your search for rare jewels, and you still owe that casino owner.

"Miles, your parents loved you and died to protect you, they want you too know, that they are proud of you.

"Sonic, your mother died shortly after you were born."

"Tell me something I don't know," said Sonic.

"Your father disappeared under mysterious circumstances," said Sal, "The reason why you were called Sonic is because, when your mother gave you to the group of animals to protect, they asked what your name was, your mother so ill was deluded and thought that your father was there and attempted to say his name."

"Where is my father?" said Sonic.

"I don't know," said Sal, "Shadow."

"Yes," said Shadow.

"She never forgot you Shadow," said Sal smiling.

"Maria," said Shadow.

"No," said Sal, "Not Maria."

"I left all traces of Mobius behind when I was warped here," said Shadow.

"So confident you felt you could use the Emeralds power to travel in time," said Sal, "You were right, this is Mobius Shadow, Mobius nearly three million years into the future."

"No," said Shadow, "I never was on Mobius."

"Enough," said Sal, "There is no time to argue, I have a second message for you all.

"Gerald is alive, he is attempting to create a new ultimate life form, one that will be perfect, not pure from emotions but filled with them, hatred, anger, sorrow and vengeance. If it is activated it will not be stopped, only you Shadow, and one other can stop him from activating it."

"Who?" said Shadow.

"An old friend," said Sal, "Who you all sent to his doom unknowingly, one who you all helped to create by putting a piece of yourselves into him. Powered by Chaos he was eventually taken by Eggman and then attempted to destroy the earth."

"Emerl," said Sonic.

"Yes," said Sal, "Only Shadow and Emerl can stop Gerald. The project will be finished soon, nearly a year from now, this place will be gone, if no action is taken now."

Those were Sal's last words, as the last of her life faded her body faded too, until it looked as though she had never even been there.

They stood for a moment before Shadow looked up.

"Wasn't the Gizoid destroyed?" said Shadow.

"Oh yeah," said Amy, "He didn't get out of the Eggman's ship before it blew up."

"Maybe he's still in one piece," said Sonic.

"Or maybe there are enough parts to rebuild him," said Tails.

"We have to find them," said Sonic.

"We have the emeralds," said Cream, "All's we need is Emerl."

"Then let's find him," said Shadow, "That BioLizard was hard enough, something even more powerful can't be good."

"We have just under a year," said Sonic, "We have to move out anyway so this gives us the perfect excuse to leave for a while."

"The pieces will be scattered pretty far Sonic," said Tails, "Are you sure we can find them in a year?"

"Sure thing Tails," said Sonic, "You'll be rebuilding Emerl before you know it! Because we are all going to work together to find the pieces we need."

The next day Tails started to load things into the Tornado.

"I've increased the storage capacity," said Tails, "We have enough food for a few days unless Sonic finds a piece soon, and I've put together some equipment for a rudimentary lab. I think that's it."

"Remember Tails," said Chris' Grandpa, "If you ever need any more equipment just ask."

"Will do," said Tails, "Come on girls."

Amy, Cream and Cheese climbed in the Tornado and Tails quickly followed.

"Bye," said Amy and Cream waving as the Tornado set off into the world.

"Hey!" yelled a voice.

Tails slowed the Tornado down allowing Rouge to catch up.

"I found this," she said handing over Emerl's head.

"Great," said Tails, "I think the memory banks are intact too, that saves us a lot off time, he should remember everything."

"Right," said Rouge, "If I find anymore then I'll radio you."

"Great," said Tails as Rouge flew off again, "Let's go!"

He pulled the plane to full throttle and set off.


	6. Part Scouting

Sonic X – A New Hope

Chapter 6 – Part Scouting

"This parts no good either!" yelled Tails throwing the piece onto the workbench he'd managed to set up in the clearing they were in. What he had managed to build from the remains they had found was not much and they had found some parts to be irreparable and others had been blow to dust in the explosion.

"Can't you get more tools from Chuck's lab?" asked Sonic.

"That's not the problem," replied Tails, "Even with Chuck's entire lab at my disposal I doubt I could rebuild some of the parts he'll need without some basic blueprint to go on."

The small campsite was being used as a HQ for the operation. Amy, Cream, Tail's and Cheese were permanently camped on site whilst Shadow, Rouge, Sonic and Knuckles searched out the Gizoid parts they needed for Emerl. Having located most of what was left Rouge was the only one not there at the time.

"I have an idea," commented Amy, "Didn't Eggman build a load of Gizoid copies after he threw Emerl out?"

"Yeah," replied Sonic looking up, "Couldn't we look around Eggman's old base for Gizoid parts?"

"It's worth a shot," replied Tails, "I'll contact Rouge and tell her to meet you there."

_Eggman's Base_

"Wait for us!" yelled Knuckles as Sonic and Shadow sped into the bases only lit corridor to explore leaving Rouge and Knuckles the darkened Corridor.

"Looks like it's just you and me," commented Rouge.

"Don't get any ideas," replied Knuckles walking off as Rouge followed him.

The corridor was dark due to the fact that Eggman had neglected the base after Emerl had blown the Death Egg out of the sky. This wasn't a problem for Rouge who was used to there being little or no light, but it set down a load of problems for Knuckles who could barely see in the dark corridors.

"You sure you don't want me to speak up when something is in the way?" asked Rouge.

"Positive," replied Knuckles as he picked himself up after tripping over his latest fall.

Rouge's radio crackled into life as Knuckles tripped over again.

"We think we've found something," said Sonic's voice over the radio.

"What is it?" asked Rouge.

"I think it's the main generator," replied Shadow, "I'm restoring power to the rest of the base now."

The lights flickered into life almost blinding Rouge and Knuckles who stumbled around and Knuckles ended up lying on top of Rouge. The pair quickly got up and dusted themselves off.

"Sorry about that," stated Knuckles coolly

"Apology accepted," replied Rouge stiffly.

"Don't think it means anything," warned Kuckles.

"What kind of girl do you take me for?" asked Rouge huffily.

There was silence for a moment as a low humming noise came from their surroundings.

"Uh, Rouge," said Knuckles warily.

"What now?" asked the bat turning around to see six of the Gizoid copies moving in for the kill.

"Any suggestions?" asked Rouge as she and Kuckles backed away from the Gizoids.

"Yeah," replied Knuckles, "Run!"


End file.
